


Falling Into Place

by i_amtheoutlaw



Series: Destiel Short Stories [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, M/M, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amtheoutlaw/pseuds/i_amtheoutlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel remembers things Naomi made him forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Into Place

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'm going to make this into a full story or not yet, do you think I should?

Castiel always thought the first thing he would feel after losing his grace would be sadness, or loss. Some kind of gaping space, something missing painfully. An irrepressible remembrance of what he lost. However, falling feels nothing like that.

The actual fall was exhilarating. Castiel’s never flown so slow before. 

But the landing…  
He suddenly _felt_.  
 _Everything._  
Then, then he remembered. 

The first time it happened was a Thursday. 

**

Castiel heard it louder than any prayer before.  
But it wasn’t really even a prayer, there was no plea, just a simple awareness.  
A sudden volume of current pulling on his very grace, Castiel was forced to fly.

He found himself in a hospital room, looking over a mother with a new born baby in her hands and a father sleeping with his head across her lap.

The baby, he realized, is what sent him that strange prayer. At first he thought the baby must have been some sort of fallen angel, but he quickly realized the baby’s soul was pure human. Though unlike any other human soul Castiel had ever seen before. 

The mother startled when she looked up and saw Castiel, but unlike most would she didn’t call for help, she merely furrowed her brow. 

He nodded to her and flew.  
Castiel landed back in heaven, staring at Naomi. 

The second time it happened was four years later.

**

Castiel never remembered having a feeling like this. He felt a painful cry burning is grace and suddenly he was flying.

He landed in a house.  
A little boy was crying, holding a baby.  
A father was screaming.  
Then, Castiel saw her.  
A mother was on the ceiling, burning, in what had to be some sort of demonic fire.

After he placed the kid safely on the street, Castiel flew back for the father. Just as the flames were about to reach him, Castiel tapped him on the back and the man was suddenly safe.

Feeling confident there was no one left in the house to be saved, Castiel flew again, towards heaven.  
Again, he found himself in front of Naomi. 

**

He remembered begging that time.  
Being strapped in place, screaming for someone to please explain what he did wrong.  
How could saving humans lead to this?

No one ever explained, just ripped the strange prayer and feeling, that whole event from his mind. 

It didn’t happen again for nearly six years.

**

This time it was a prayer. It wasn’t specifically addressed to Castiel, but for some reason the angel felt it loud throughout his whole being.

Castiel didn’t fly this time, he just listened.  
Listened to an aching soul cry out.  
Begging something, God, anybody, to keep his little brother safe.

Castiel heard this and he knew. Knew that he would always protect both these troubled little boys.  
However, as soon as he thought that, Naomi was there.  
Dragging him back to that dreadful white room.

The fourth time it happened was another six years later.

**

Castiel was suddenly overwhelmed with happiness.  
A human soul was projecting their thankfulness towards heaven, and for some reason Castiel was intercepting all of it.  
He felt where it was coming from and flew. 

Castiel found himself in a field.  
Watching a display.  
Fireworks were lighting up the sky, but Castiel was more focused on the two young boys watching them.

The loud happiness was coming from the oldest one.  
Castiel couldn’t pull his eyes away from the boy’s silhouette.  
And though he was hundreds of yards away, Castiel could see his soul burning bright from there.

He watched until the boys packed up and drove away.  
Then he flew.  
Back to heaven.  
Back to Naomi.

**

This time he begged again.  
But for a completely different reason.  
Castiel pleaded to keep this memory, fought to preserve that feeling for as long as possible.

Naomi, however, didn’t care.

It didn’t happen again for many years.

**

Castiel was suddenly gripping his stomach and falling to his knees.  
He had been right in the middle of handling a group of demons when it happened.  
He fought through the pain until all the demons were roasting on the floor, then he flew.

He landed and saw a man, who didn’t look familiar to him, but something about the man’s soul was slaughtering Castiel from the inside out. The man was crying, hurting so powerfully, holding on to what Castiel sensed to be his dead brother. He could tell it hadn’t been long since the brother passed, his blood was still fresh. Castiel still had time to restore the life.

Castiel made it all of five strides before two angels where suddenly grabbing him up, forcing back to heaven. Naomi was really mad this time. 

**

The last time it happened, Castiel has always remembered, but now he understands why. Zachariah appeared before him, right as Castiel kneeled over from the force of someone’s soul pushing on him. The other angel helped him up and smiled. “You’re needed, Castiel.” Zachariah explained, “you’re garrison has been chosen for a special assignment.”

**

A tear is suddenly slipping down Castiel’s cheek. He’s watching his siblings fall from the sky, wondering if they’re remembering things like he has.


End file.
